


End of an Obsession

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows he has to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Obsession II - alternate ending](http://archiveofourown.org/works/963474)
> 
> Notes in that one.

When Merlin came out of the bathroom in the morning, he found a nicely set table and fresh tea waiting for him. The team posters and other merchandise were gone.

Arthur was on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean it. You can have my season ticket."

Merlin's eyebrow shot up - Uncle Gaius would have been proud of him. Arthur was giving his season ticket away? 

"Yeah, I know we're only halfway through the season."

Why on earth would Arthur pass on half a season of his beloved soccer?

"Yeah, you know, something came up and I...yeah, there are more important things."

More important? Things? Merlin rubbed his hand through his hair. 

"No, I won't be there for the Champions League game either, you can have that ticket, too....I hope to be abroad by then."

What? Abroad? Had Arthur taken the job in Rome and was preparing to leave? Okay, so the nice breakfast was there to make the break-up easier. Merlin sighed, it had all been a mistake.

Arthur hung up and came over to the table, put a kiss on Merlin's hair and sat down across from him. "I've made a few changes."

Merlin blinked.

"I thought...we should start a new." Arthur pulled an envelope out of the back pocket of his jeans and shoved it over to Merlin.

"What is this?" Merlin already regretted that Gwen and the rest of the girls talked him into coming along to the club.

"Tickets to Aruba. Let's...can we start anew? With like...two weeks of just us?" Arthur chewed on his lower lip. 

"You...you gave away your season ticket?"

"Yup."

"And the ticket to the Champions League game?"

"And I cancelled the sports channel, too."

A slow smile crept onto Merlin's face. 

"Don't leave me, Merlin. I love you. I'm lost without you."

"You're doing that...for me?"

"You're so much more important than anything else. So...what do you say?"

Merlin got up and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Yes."

He made a mental note to thank Gwen for bringing that odd-smelling cologne.


End file.
